Don't Tell Anyone
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Bella has secrets she's been hiding from everyone... no one knew... that is until one day, she Went to see Edward with bruises covering her face... What happened? Was is a vampire... a Wearwolf? or someone who no one would have expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Demon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black-(Inform you when found the right person for him).**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter One Bella's POV**

"Bells, you know I just want the best for you right? Well, then why don't you dump Edward and go out with Jacob. You know how much you two have in common and he'll be a much better boyfriend than Edward ever will be, just look at what's happened with him so far. Jacob would make you much happier than he ever will." I stared at him like he had two heads. I can't believe that he just suggested to break up with the love of my life.

"Dad I already told Jake how I feel. I know that I love him but as a best friend or a brother. It could have been at one point more but not now. I love Edward more and there's nothing you can do about it!"I spoke more forcefully than I ever would have thought I would to Charlie. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he gave me a cold glare. I don't like it when he gave me those.

"Nothing I can do eh?" I nodded even though I was feeling a bit weary. "We'll see about that!" and in one swift move, so fast I could barely see it, he slapped me hard on the face. The hit shocked my body so fast that my head stayed in that position for a moment before slowly turning back to him, mouth open.

"Y...y...y... You just h... Hit me..." I shakily got out, suddenly afraid of what Charlie could do to me if he wanted to. He was much bigger than me and there was no way I could throw him off.

"And you deserved it to you little slut!" With those hurtful words thrown my way, he shoved past me and grabbed his pistol and holder and on the way back past me, to get me to move out of his way, he swung his hand, the butt of the pistol hitting me in the eye. Not hard enough to leave lasting damage to my eye but enough to leave a bruised eye and side of the nose.

When he was gone out of the door a thought that wasn't mine came to me. _`Bella, what am I going to do with you?'_ Charlie. I walked slowly up the stairs thinking. When I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror and winced as I saw two red marks forming on my face. I had a shower and dressed for bed, climbing in my last conscious thought was that _`I'm glad Edward's gone hunting tonight...'_

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**That's the first chapter and I'm so sorry it's really short, but it's to see whether or not anyone would like me to continue the story or not. I do have more chapters written that are longer so those will be coming up in a minute too, also edited like this one.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and liking it and I hope I hear from you again!  
~Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that**** later.**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter two!**

**~Flashback~**

'_It was the day that me and Jake told each other how we felt. Unfortunately, Charlie had been wanting to know all about Jake and me and if anything, was going on between us and it was getting a little weird. He was acting more like a teenage girl than I was. That evening I was going to see Jake, but at the time I didn't know what it was he wanted to see me about.'_

Sitting alone in her room, Bella was glad to be away from her Dad. With how he was acting around her these last few days, going from being a teenager gossiping about things, to be being really angry about anything she did or said, she didn't really know what to do. She was meant to be going around to Jacob's in an hours' time, but she was thinking of going earlier, to get it out of the way and to get away from Charlie.

Standing and walking over to the door, she stumbled back in pain when the door flew open and hit her square on the nose. Squinting through the tears of pain, she saw Jacob's concerned blurry face hovering above hers.

"Oh My God, Bella! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door!" He rushed over to her side and slowly pulled her hands away from her face and peered at her, grimacing slightly.

"Mits obay Jacob, I kbow you didn't bean to do it." Her speech was slightly impaired with covering her nose and half of her mouth in pain. He slowly pulled her hand away and had a look at the damage he caused her inadvertency.

There wasn't any blood and her nose didn't seem to be broken, but there would be some nice bruising and Jacob saw this.

"Sorry Bells, it's not broken so that's good, but you're going to have quite a bit of bruising around your nose and eyes." He grimaced apologetically at her and slowly started to stroke her cheek, looking deeply into her eye's. It reminded Bella of what Edward used to do, only warmer.

She didn't know what to do or say so she kept quiet just looking back at him.

"I really don't know how to go about doing things like this, so your dad said to just say it, so that's what I'm gonna do..."

It took Bella a few moments to realize what he was saying and when it dawned on her what he meant, she was slightly shocked._ 'Jacob loves me... Jacob Black loves me... And maybe, just maybe... I love Jacob Black. This could be good... Or this could be really bad...'_

They slowly started to gravitate towards each other, head tilting slightly either way, eyes closing s their lips closed the gap between them. It was a short and sweet kiss, but there were not firework or magic as there had been when Bella kissed Edward.

He deepens the kiss, leaning her back on the bed...

**~Knock Knock! ~**

A loud knock on her bedroom door jolted her out of sleep and away from the dream she'd been having. Stumbling out of bed and checking she had something half decent on, she opened the door to meet her wide awake Dad with a fishing pole in his hand.

"Hey Bells, just going down to meet Billy and go fishing, going to be gone the whole day so you don't have to make any dinner for me, I'll eat at the diner tonight." With that he turned and walked out of the house, not even waiting for her to answer.

Shaking her head, she wandered back to her bed and sat down, taking a moment to think over the dream she had.

'_Does this mean I have feelings for him? Or am I just missing Edward?'_

To get her answers, she decided she'd go down to the reservation and get her answers from Jacob himself.

She went about her morning ablutions and half an hour later was stepping out of the house and got into a red rusting van that was her car. 30 Minutes later, she was pulling up onto the La Push Reservations and outside the garage that belonged to that Blacks.

Stepping out of her van and up to her door, her thoughts went back to the dream from this morning. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer and while she was waiting, she wondered what she really felt for him.

It was more brotherly love than actually love and she was going to tell him that, but only after he told her what he felt for her.

The door opened and Jacobs face wasn't happy and looked ready to growl at whoever it was, like the wolf he is, only for it to brighten completely when he saw Bella.

"Bella! Come in! I didn't think you were coming for another hour or so!" He grinned at her in a wide boyish grin, making him seem so much younger than he looks, even compared to his large size.

Bella walked through the garage door, sat on the bench that previously had loads of tools on until Jacob unceremoniously shoved them all off for her to sit on.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today? I don't have any more parts to put on my Rabbit, so we can't work on that today. Anything you wanna do? I know our dads are fishing so we got the whole day together." He nudged her in the ribs jokingly when he was talking about fixing things, because everyone knows how much of a klutz Bella is.

"Jake, I got something to ask you, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship or anything..." her voice wavered and sounded meek and shy, nothing like Bella usually was. This made the smile of Jakes face turn slightly down and turns slightly concerned.

"Sure Bella, you know you can ask me anything." He sat next to her, making the comparison between not only their size but also the colour of their skin obvious.

"What do you feel for me? Do you like me, as in like, like me or is it more of a friendship and brotherly feeling towards me?" She didn't know if she's made much sense to him, but the look on his face made her not try and go into any more detail.

"Bella, what I feel for you is... You're the best friend I could never have thought would be here, I love you like I would a sister and I would never change that for the world."

He smiled over at her, but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She sighed a sigh of relief and leaned into him, trying to hug his huge form as she whispered the one thing he wanted to hear back.

"I feel the same way about you too..." his grin came back full form as he hugged her to him, them staying like that for a while...

**Authors Note - I just thought I'd say, before someone pulls me up on it, that this is my original story from the Charmedgirl97 account, but I decided I needed to make a new account because I wasn't happy with the quality of my work. I hope people like the re written and updated version of this story, and I will be adding more storied that need to be re written :)**

**Thank you for the two guest that reviewed this story in the last 5 days, I will be updating more and more (I hope) and thank you for your interest :)**

**Konohashinobi07**** \- Thank you, I will keep writing and I am glad you like the twist I put on the story :)**

**Thank you ****shebasue****, ****brighteyes343****, ****Maiannaise****, **** . ****, ****Konohashinobi07****, ****CharityAddo****for Following my story!**

**And Thanks ****wilkinsbecca****, ****teamcarlisle21G****, ****shebasue****, ****dinopoodle****, ****Konohashinobi07****for favouring my Story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't tell Anybody! – Twilight**

**I don't own anything in this story except the plot and the creatures not already in Twilight! **

**I know the previous two chapters weren't very good but I'm trying hard to change that! As well as rewriting it from my previous account too while correcting all the mistakes, and there were loads! Alright1 onto the chapter! **

**Chapter Three**

Jake and Bella sat there holding each other for a few more moments before leaning back. Jake had an easy going smile on his face that made Bella give one in return. The silence wasn't awkward but it was silence all the same. A ring from jakes pocket had them both jumping and him rushing to pull it from his pocket in worry, hoping there wasn't another Vampire attack.

"Jacob? Are you with Bella?" Sam deep voice broke through the speakers on the phone loud enough for both people to hear, and he replied an affirmative. "Yeh, I'm with her. Why, is there a problem on the Reservation?" he worried constantly for his people, especially his father and pack. Sam immediate refusal that something was wrong bought down his worry levels and just replaced them with confusion.

"If nothing's wrong, why the phone call?" he knew he sounded slightly suspicious but he didn't care, Sam wouldn't take offence.

"We need to have a meeting about the red head after Bella and I thought she might want to be included in on this one." Sam's voice never seemed to change at all when on the phone, not that much different o in person actually. Jake looked to Bella, who could hear the words spoken and she nodded even though he noticed she was as taught as a piano string.

"Yeh, she wants to be there, I'll bring her over now, that okay?" his eye's never left his best friend body as he said this and she got even tenser, if that was even possible. Not really hearing Sam's reply, he cut the call off and sat there staring at her, before she started to relax. Putting a hand on her shoulder he noticed she had something sticking out under her shirt that he'd never noticed before. Smoothing a hand over, they felt quite weird and Bella began to tense what up again.

She looked him the eyes after a few moment and then sighed as if to say she gave up hiding whatever it was.

"I guess you've found my secret then?2 she knew it was rhetorical when his hand was still stroking over the protrusions in her back without even knowing he was doing it probably.

"If it has something to do with whatever is sticking out of your back that certainly wasn't there before, yeh I've found it and want to know what's going on." His voice held no room for arguments and she bit her lip wondering how she was going to tell her best friend she wasn't human. Although it was going to be a better way she found out he wasn't quite human too.

"Okay, I'm going to start by telling you a story. I'm not too sure whether this will help or not. But I'll give it a go." He nodded and they both sat back down and waited while she collected her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she started with the story.

Way back in time there was a girl called Courtney Isabelle Swan. Her parents' names were Charlie and Renee. My parents are also called that, and it's not a coincident at all. Neither is my name. you see, this happens every 100 years or so in the family. Courtney's Grandmother's on both sides of the family both had a vision the night before they gave birth to persuade them to name them what they are. They hardly ever remember the vision to but sometime they did. The same happened to my grandmother's too, though they never told me. They, from what their letters to me said, were going to wait to see if anything manifested, but both died before they could pass it along.  
According to what I've learnt, Fate gave five visions every 200 or so years. Fate gave a vision to both Courtney's Grandmother's and then mother and then 1000 years later, the same happened to both my Grandmother's and then to my mom. If you look back into our family tree, the number of people with my name is actually startling. She doesn't remember it after the naming but Renee was told to name me after my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-how many more greats grandmother."

Taking another breath, she daren't look at jakes face. She knew he probably wouldn't believe her but he had to. She just had to convince him.

"I am half Demon and half Angel. They call my kind the Angelis. Now they are only born into the family every 100-200 years and they don't know their powers until danger comes and it starts to manifest itself about a year before the actual danger so you get used to it and can train yourself. It's either that or the powers never come and you die not knowing the truth.  
Let's start with the Demon side of me first. The Charlie and Renee 1000 years ago, the ones that started this off, were a demon and angel respectively. They didn't know what they were as it has diluted through the blood so bad no powers came forward. Never before had an angel and a demon gotten together and manged to produce a kid.  
when Courtney was born, she was born an Angelis, the first of its kind and she was coveted in both worlds. No one from those worlds wanted to hard her, she was basically their queen should she want it. However, there are other being out there that wanted very much to kill her to stop more being created. Her parents nor her knew this of course, until she herself got a vision – from her future self."

"_'In 4 nights your parents are going to die and you must let them you cannot save them, because if you do you will die to and darkness will overtake the world. As of now you have become a being that is not human but half and half of two opposites. You will not grow past 17 or 18 years of age physically, depending on your full maturity. You are one of a kind and I know that you will miss your family but you are powerful and you will be able to look after all beings living, dead, human or magical. You cannot die by human means and with magic it would have to be the one thing that your body is crippled by. This is very rare, just like you are, but where-ever you are it is bound to follow you. This evil is called 'Hate Hand'. It is made of pure evil and the ONE with it can cause you to be hurt or die if prolonged to its torture. You never know who it is but your natural abilities will help you and tell you when there' s danger no matter what kind. If along the way you defeat the ONE, you have a choice of being immortal until the ONE is reborn or become human where you left off and find yourself a family to settle down to. When you die because people, whether due to aging while mortal or something else, because even immortals eventually go to the great beyond, your genes will be passed along the line until the ONE comes back or someone in your line will be in mortal danger will your other side come into play 1 year before anything happens. This is a warning, a curse and a blessing all in one and you must heed this. When you are reborn this knowledge/vision will be passed down to her and yes this person must be female. Goodbye Courtney Isabelle swan! And good luck!"_

_Looking in Jacobs eyes for the first time since she started, she saw disbelief but also something else that made her think he actually understood. His Tribe had stories just like hers to prepare the young men for changing should danger would come near. They were quite similar in that respect. _

_"__Understandably, _Courtney didn't believe it until the next day. She was bullied quite a lot and that day she was pushed into the river. Everyone knew she couldn't swim and was afraid of water but no one came to help her. And as it turns out, she didn't need the help. She could not breath underwater, thanks to her demon inheritance. From then on she tried to find out all of her powers and nearly forgot that her parent was going to die that night until they said they were going out. She thought about telling them not to but thought back to the woman that came to her and realised it was her but years older and wiser. And if this had to happen, she had to let it happen, no matter how much it hurt. Out of character for her, she told them she loved both of them and she'll see them again. They thought it was odd but left anyway. She barely slept the night and in the morning got the news her parents were dead. It hurt, but she knew she had to move on. Cause of death was unknown other than some suspicious burn marks on their bodies. Courtney was old enough and had enough money to be living on her own. Thinking about the vision the 'burn' marks on her parents bodies made sense. The ONE was after her. But she was going to train as hard as she could and save as many people as possible before defeating him. Over the next 100 years she saved countless people from enemies and evil alike. She met a man that had long blond hair with a pale complexion that had a hint of a tan. She had told him about her and since he was a year younger than her she set out to find the ONE so she could kill him and get her choice of immortal or human. On his birthday, tuning the same age she was, the ONE was found and she killed him with a strong fight. When she came out of it she was injured and Draconian, her love, helper nurse her back to health. One her birthday they got married and she lived happily, giving up immortality and embracing being normal again. She never forgot that her children carried the gene because you could tell that when they got mad or angry they subtly changed but you couldn't tell to the human eye or if you didn't know what was going on. She lived happily for 40 years before she and her husband died surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, that were only babies. Courtney and Draconian were soul mates and then bot died at the same times lying in each other's embraces."

The room was silent after that. There wasn't much you could say to that actually.

"Similar things have happened through history, as soon as the ONE is reborn, so is another Courtney Isabella Swan, and they only very slightly change the name so that if the one never found her in this lifetime, it was thought of as odd to everyone else. The ONE has been defeated about 6 times within the last 1000 years. And I think he's now back for good. About 9 months before I moved here, my back started itching and then I got memories, memories that weren't mind but of fact of the ONE and I knew I had to train. It wasn't until about 2 months before I moved that I realised only when I would think of Charlie that my back would itch, indicating the trouble was going to be there. So I moved. And I met the Cullen's. At first I thought they were the danger, but they were just there. The danger was other vampires and the ONE. Then everything went wrong, Edward and his family left me and I went into depression because, I think he was my soulmate. And I am being chased by another vampire and because of him leaving me, I couldn't fight back. I didn't want to. If a soulmate leaves an Angelis, they become weak and want to die, hut never kill themselves. But now he's back, I'm stronger and I want to fight this time. Which is why I'm telling you because I know the pack are going to know when you phase anyway. They need to know I'm not the enemy." She let everything she said sink in. it was a lot to take in all at once.

**Authors Note – this is a much longer chapter! and I know kind of an information overload, but please tell me if any of it doesn't make that much sense or if I missed things or spelt them wrong. I don't mind1 thanks for reading and hopefully you review! **

**Katie! **


End file.
